Girl Meets The Hunger Games
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Second book in the Girl Meets Mystery Series- The sapphire worked, and Lucas was brought back to life. But, like Katniss warned, it came with a cost. All of their lives were done over, in Panem. As the 200th Hunger Games approaches, Riley and her friends can only hope they remember each other in some way, before it is too late.
1. Prologue

**Previously, on Girl Meets Mystery**

"We're going to have new students," My dad said. "Names, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez."

"Have you ever heard of the greek myths?" Maya, Farkle, and I nodded.

"Sunshine, Ghost," Katniss walked up to us, and she held up a sapphire on a silver chain. "It can bring anyone back to life, but you will also have a do over. Use it wisely."

"May result in death. Any volunteers?" Lucas asked. "Ok then, I'll do it."

The Sirens were gone, but so was Lucas.

I ran out of my cabin, into the fall night air. I sped toward the Hades cabin first, and Maya quickly joined me. I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, and woke Owen. Lastly, I made my way to the Athena cabin to get Farkle and Abigail. Abigail decided to stay in the Athena cabin instead of the Apollo one, deciding she fit in more there.

"On the third rub," I began, as we all held hands. "Say Lucas."

"One." Abigail started for me.

"Two," Maya whispered.

"Three," Farkle finished.

"LUCAS!"

The wind swirled, there was a blinding flash, and I gripped the sapphire my life before I was knocked out.

 **Now, back to Girl Meets The Hunger Games**

 **Riley's POV**

 _The fog swirled around me, and I knew in my heart I was on the verge of another nightmare. There it was. The three figures that usually haunted my nightmares were there, clear as day. Then the usual started. First, Katniss Everdeen, the girl criminal we learned about in school, swooped over in her Mockingjay outfit. Then flaming arrows rained, and several faces I swear I've never seen before flash between flaming walls. Then...there was me._ _A girl with blond hair was chasing me, a glowing purple sword in her hand_.

"GAH!" I screamed, bolting up.

I gripped the mattress, the smell of pancakes filling the bedroom. I groaned as I remembered...Today I was turning 12. You know what happens when kids from District 1 turn twelve? They join the career training school.

I dragged myself out of bed, unwilling to join. Unlike my mom, dad, all three of my aunts and uncles, my grandparents, and my older brother, who were all victors, I hated the Games.

A Mockingjay flew through my window, and I smiled. I always felt that a part of me was missing, that I wasn't whole. That I was forgetting _something_. Something important. The Mockingjay flew to my hand, and I whistled a few notes. It whistled back. This was a rare sight to see in District 1, not haveing many trees around. Knowing this may be my last chance, I started singing.

" _How I know, the Mockingjay._

 _Her hope lies in a different place._

 _Above her grave, lies the Jabberjay._

 _Telling tales, of her great days._

 _All I hear are the Jabberjays._

 _Telling tales of the Mockingjay._ "

The Mockingjay sang back, and I couldn't help smiling. Everyone saw that song as a sign of rebellion, celebrating Katniss Everdeen. So did I. I admire Katniss, and hope to start a rebellion of my own. I moved to the next verse.

" _Snow lies on the horizon,_

 _Scrapping plans of rebellion._

 _His hope lies in a different place,_

 _Scolding tales of the Mockingjay._

 _He shall stomp upon her grave,_

 _Killing hope of the Mockingjay._ "

The Mockingjay recognized the song in some way, as once it finished the second verse, it moved to the last. I sang along, our voices in perfect harmony.

" _Hope lies in the Mockingjay._

 _Fire catches, not led astray._

 _Sparks fly through the nation wide._

 _With her allies by her side._

 _Finally, shall freedom reign._

 _Because of the brave Mockingjay_."

I giggle as we finish the song, then I motion for the Mockingjay to shoo. I knew my mom would come up any second, and you do _not_ want to mess with Dominga Matthews. You don't want to mess with my father, Micah Matthews, either.

Instead, to my surprise, my older sister knocks on my door.

"Riley, you need to wake up!" she sang. Then she whispered, "A rebellion won't start itself!"

I grinned. At least Dakota was on my side. She was a year older than me, and was the girl who was supposed to volunteer in a few months. But I didn't want her to leave. She was the one who calmed me down, she was the only person I cared for. Every time I think that, though, I feel a horrible pain in my gut. Like I do care for someone else.

"Ok Dakota," I sigh. "Tell mom I'll be down in a minute."

I bring myself away from the window, where the mockingjay is now long gone. Instead, I bring myself to my dresser and get dressed. My mom had given me my school uniform the night before, a breathable black long sleeved shirt and gray yoga pants. Across the chest of the shirt, in silver thread, were the words:

 _Riley Matthews_

Then, along the sleeves:

 _District 1:Luxury_

I was going to ask my mom at breakfast why I needed a District label. I mean, it's not like I'm going to a school in District Two.

After I slid on the clothes, I whisked down the stairs. When I came to the dining room, I saw that my parents, Xavier, and Dakota were already seated. My mom was a tall, lean person with tanned skin and edgy green eyes. She had perfectly tamed orange hair in curls down her back. My dad was tall, but slightly fat. He had curly, well kept black hair and happy brown eyes. My brother Xavier had messy, orange hair and piercing hazel eyes. My sister Dakota also had orange hair, but it was long and straight, usually kept in a high ponytail like this morning. She also had smiling green eyes and a perfect smile. Me, on the other hand, had paler skin than my family. I had long, dark brown hair that was naturally straight at the top, then waved halfway down. My eyes were a dark hazel, and I was tall and skinnier than others my age.

I sat down at the table, and my mom started crying.

"My last baby, all grown up!" She wailed. "And now you're leaving!"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you," I say, trying to keep my voice calm for my mother's sake. "Why am I leaving? I'm confused."

"Oh, the training curriculum changed," My mom sighed. "It moved to the Capitol, where kids from the career districts will all train together."

"But how will I get from here to the Capitol everyday?" I asked.

"That's just it," my mom sniffled. "It turned into a dorm school."

My fire of hope went out, the leftover smoke of positivity rising out of my head, carried away by the wind. There was nothing positive about this. Nothing.

Before I knew it, I had a bag packed, and I was clinging onto my mother at the train station.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, burying my face into her jacket.

"Yes," she whispered.

I heard the dreaded sound of the train pulling up, but refused to let go. I felt the iron grip of Dakota grab my arms, and I was thrown onto the train. I jumped up, and ran to the window. As the train began to move, I waved to my mother. The only one who cared to show up.

After the platform dissapeared, I fell to the ground, and Dakota sat beside me.

"Hard, huh?" She asked in a hushed tone. I sat with her, holding her hand. _Sisterly Love_. I understood that now.

We stopped at District two on the way, but overall we got to the Capitol pretty fast. Dakota and I rose from the couch we had eventually migrated to, and grabbed our bags.

The doors opened, and my breath was stolen from my lungs by the beauty of it all.


	2. The Quarter Quell Announcement

**Riley's POV**

"Ok, sunshine," my sister laughed. "Come on, it's not national Stare at The Capitol day!"

 _Sunshin_ _e_. I felt as if a lightbulb went off in my head, but it burned out faster than it lit.

"You're right," I told her. "Let's go."

The dorms were all right. I shared a room with my sister, which was reasonable. The dorm was more like a hotel room. Wait. _Hotel room_? What is that? Why did that come to mind?

Anyways, in the main room were two twin beds, with white wool blankets. There was also a bathroom off to the side, with one of those odd Capitol showers I heard about. There were also a few banners around, proclaiming that this room belonged to those from district one.

I took a shower, then Dakota did. I dressed in casual clothes, since we wouldn't need the uniforms until we started training tomorrow.

"Well," Dakota sighed when she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a green sweater and jeans. "Here we are."

"Yeah," I let out a sigh as well. "I guess."

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" A female voice shouted over the intercom. "PLEASE COME TO THE DINING HALL FOR DINNER AND ANNOUNCEMENTS! THERE ARE THREE LARGE TABLES, ONE FOR EACH DISTRICT! COME ON!"

Dakota and I stared at each other, then rode the elevator downstairs. We made it into the dining hall, and I studied it. The District 4 table was a long, wooden table using nets as table cloth. There were wooden stools around it. The stools you would have on pirate ships in the history books. The District 2 table was made solely out of bricks and the stuff that holds them together. Mortar or something? The seats were also made of bricks, with weapons hanging on the sides. Lastly, we made it to the District 1 table. It was a marble table, with paper quartz placemats. It also had koa chairs with red coverings to make it comfortable.

We made it to our table as others filed in, talking about this or that. It was only a few minutes after we sat down that a boy from 4 caught my eye. He had sandy blond almost brown hair, and what seemed like green eyes. He stood up, and walked over to Dakota and I. He studied me for a minute.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," I mused.

He smiled. "Well, nice to meet you..." It took me a minute to realize he was asking for my name.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Riley. Riley Matthews."

"Lucas Frier," he answered, shaking my hand.

Something in the back of my brain tingled, like somthing I just couldn't remember. A piece of the puzzle that just wouldn't snap, a page that wouldn't turn. Then I threw the piece in the garbage, slammed the book shut. I gave up.

"Might as well get back to my friends," He said, his eyes looking towards a group of boys goofing off at the 4 table. "See you 'round?"

"I guess so," I told him. He smiled, then walked away.

"Uh oh," Dakota teased. "Someone has the like like disease!"

"No I don't!" I hollered, slightly too loud. My face flushed, and I repeated quieter, "No I don't."

"Sure," Dakota replied.

I could tell she would have said more, but then the lights dimmed, and we were giveb directions to look at the stage. A middle-aged woman around her mid-thirties walked on. She was tall and lean, with bouncy blue curls and hazel eyes.

"Hola! Bonjour! Hello!" She exclaimed. "Welcome to the new career training school!" An uproar of applause filled the room, and it went on for a minute before she quieted it down. "Now, in celebration, the reading of the eigth quarter quell will be held here, tonight!"

More applause, and I noticed the cameras recording live.

 **Abigail's POV**

It made me sick. The reading of the quarter quell with the careers? I mean seriously. I glanced at the door, hoping my friend Maya Hart would walk through, watching the horrid thing with me. It didn't happen though.

Well, when you sneak into the mines at only twelve years old, I guess you could often get to your friends late. Heck, I don't even know if she's home at all yet! I mean, I understand, I live in The Seam too. But at least _I_ resorted to hunting. I gave her plenty of chances! But nooo she has to go work in the mines. I shake my head tragically, there is nothing I can do to stop the quell. I might as well just endure it.

 **Farkle's POV**

The reading of the quell was about to begin! I was so excited, you might as well have shocked me!

District 3 was nice and all, but I was going to downright volunteer this year! Being 12, I wanted to be the youngest victor. I settled on the couch, and clicked the remote.

 **Owen's POV**

Someone help. I just got entered into the Reaping for the first time, and I signed up for Tessare. Whatever the quarter quell ends up being, it'll make it even worse for me.

I couldn't leave. I had a single mom, and two younger brothers along with a twin sister. I couldn't do that to them, not now. Working for the bakers wasn't enough. If I could just last through this year's Reaping, I may be able to sneak into the mines or something. But this year? No. I couldn't. My mom would freak. But maybe next year.

We sat down together, and I finally got the old TV running.

 **Riley's POV**

"We shall begin with rememberence," the girl began. "In the25th Hunger Games, to remember that it is the rebels fault the games began, the districts voted on their tributes. In the 50th Hunger Games, as a reminder that for each Capitol Citizen killed two rebels died, the tributes from each district were doubled. In the 75rh Hunger Games, as a reminder that even the strongest cannot hide from the games, the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors. In the 100th Hunger Games, as a reminder that the rebellion failed, the tributes were reaped from rebel's families. For the 125th Hunger games, as a reminder that no one is safe, the age range changed to 10-60. For the 150th games, as a reminder that the old are not wise, only 18 year olds werw reaped. During the 175th games, as a reminder that the stronger always wins, the tributes from the career districts doubled."

I squeezed Dakota's hand, worried.

"And now, for the 200th Games," she tore open an envelope. "As a reminder that even the weak can fight, the female tributes from 11 and 12 will be twelve years old, along with the females from each district being doubled."

Once she finished reading, cameras were shoved into my face.

"Ms. Riley Matthews," a reporter asked. "What is your opinion on this year's quarter quell?"

"Well," I responded, trying to shield the light from my eyes. "I guess."

Before I could answer, I was plauged by memories. But...They weren't mine. They were so simmilar to my nightmare, that I thought for a second that I had fallen asleep. Then, for the second time, they faded out of my memory as quickly as they had flooded in.

"I guess I'm surprised," I replied without thinking. "I mean, why would the Capitol think we are weak?"

"Excellent opinion!" The reporter exclaimed, then moved to someone else. This was going to be an interesing Hunger Games.


	3. Career Training Academy

**Riley's POV**

I woke up, and glanced at the clock. _HOLY_ _GUACAMOLE_. It was 7:57 am! I was supposed to report to the dining room at 8.

"Dakota!" I screamed, slipping on my pants. "You were supposed to wake me!"

"I tried 3 times!" She called from the door, shouldering her bag.

"You know I don't think you're serious until the 6th time!" I cried, strapping on my training boots.

"Ok then, I'll remember that next time," Dakota told me.

Bells rang through the Capitol, signaling that it was 8. Dakota grabbed my hand, and pulled me through the door.

We raced down the doors, and thrust the doors to the cafeteria open. We ran past the tables, and my face flushed as Lucas stared at me from 4. We sat down right as the blue haired girl grabbed the mic.

"Hello!" She hollered. "My name is Cynthia Gonzales! I am your principal, and your schedules are being passed out now!"

Right as she said that, a piece of paper materialized in front of me. I grabbed it, and read it.

 _Riley Matthews-District One~Luxury_

 _8:00-Breakfast_

 _9:00-Excersizes_

 _9:30-Sword and Knife practice_

 _1:00-Lunch_

 _2:00-Bows and other ranged weapons_

 _8:00-Dinner_

 _9:00-Survial Tactics_

 _10:00-Quiet Time_

 _11:00-Lights Out_

I folded it up, and slipped it into my boot. I memorized it now.

Breakfast was nice, eggs toast and fruit with milk. Exersizes were ok. It was sword and knife practice I had with Lucas.

"Hey, Riles!" Lucas called, running up to me.

No one had ever called me Riles, yet it seemed so farmilliar. Instead of wrapping my head around it, I gripped the handle of an iron _spatha_. Wait. Where am I getting all thos vocabulary? I shook my head.

"Boo."

"GAH!" I screamed and dropped the sword.

I whipped around, and saw Lucas there, a mischevious smile on his face.

"Why you!" I stomped on his foot. I sucked my cheeks in, and quickly shoved my foot behind me. I had never done that before. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," he told me. "I have protective boots on."

"Oh, right," I felt myself blush, feeling stupid.

Something jabbed in the back of my brain, saying this wasn't me. I scowled, telling myself this _was_ me. But deep down I still thought somthing was wrong.

Lucas leaned over, and gave me my sword.

"Thanks," I mumbled, turning around to face a dummy.

It happened like this almost every day. Lucas scared me, I dropped a sword, I stomped on his foot, I apologized, he gave me my sword, I turned to a dummy. Well, that's how it went for a few weeks.

"Boo."

"GAH!" I whipped around after dropping a sword.

I turned and scowled. There, again, was Lucas.

"Hey Riley," he told me. "Meet me on the roof after lights out tonight."

Then he walked away.

I climbed the last rung of the ladder, still unsure about this. Then I pulled myself onto the roof, and, sure enough, Lucas was standing there, looking up at the sky. _New Years on the roof_ I thought. Ok, now I was just thinking crazy stuff.

"So, Mr. Perfect," I scowled, crossing my arms. He turned. "What'dya want?"

He smiled, and walked towards me. He pushed my hair out of my face.

"You know," he told me. "You know that this isn't how things are supposed to be."

"Why would I think that?" I demanded, pushing his hand away.

"Don't you know?" He asked. "Had the nightmares, the weird memories that weren't yours."

"I mean, I guess," I grumbled.

"I do too," He answered.

"Oh yeah," I scoffed. "Guess I couldn't tell that from you asking."

Lucas laughed, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Riley, Riley, Riley," He said, shaking his head. "This is a problem." He took his hand away as I glared. "Anyways, I'm here if you need to talk."

He scrambled down the ladder, leaving me with only my thoughts.

We didn't talk much after that, until the day we rode back home a few days before the Reaping. Then, Lucas raced up to me.

"Lucas?!" I exclaimed, startled.

"Riley!" he embraced me.

"Woah, cowboy," I told him, pushing him off me. _Cowboy? Seriously?_ I thought. "Why'd you get lovey all of a sudden?"

"Because I might not be coming back," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I was chosen to volunteer."


End file.
